


What We Deserve

by smolandgrumpy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rimming, Smut, eating dean's ass, yeah he likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: They say that people don’t always get what they deserve and Dean believes it, knows there’s truth in those words, yet, there’s a tiny feeling that right now, he gets what he definitely deserves.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	What We Deserve

They say that people don’t always get what they deserve and Dean believes it, knows there’s truth in those words, yet, there’s a tiny feeling that right now, he gets what he  _ definitely _ deserves.

“Relax, baby,” She cooes, her soothing voice next to his ear, her tongue swirls around his earlobe.

Dean’s very naked on his back, his head rests on the pillow and he is very hard. His cock stands erect, the head is shaded in an agry red and fucking  _ leaking _ .

She mouths her way down his chest, kisses the sharp peak of his right nipple and Dean chokes out a whiney sound. He’s always been fucking sensitive there and she knows, takes pleasure out of taunting him with the knowledge and always pays extra attention to them which drives him fucking crazy.

She chuckles as she lets go of one nipple and quickly works on the other one.

“Fuck,” Dean breathes out and squint his eyes close.

“Not yet, Dean,”

He can see her cocky grin before she kisses her way down his stomach and when she’s close - so fucking close - to his throbbing cock, she stops and sits back up on her folded knees, eliciting a frustrating groan out of him.

“Baby,” The words came out choked, he has trouble swallowing. She’s been teasing him for over an hour and Dean never did come untouched in his life but he’s sure that tonight would be a first for that. “I.. fuck.. need,”

She chuckles again, and weirdly, he thinks, that he could come from the sound alone. Her hands rests on his thighs, rubs up and down and his dick twitches on every upstroke because she’s so awfully close to the place where he wants her to be. “I wanna make you feel good first, Dean.”

“Oh, you already do, baby girl,” He counters because it’s the truth, he doesn’t think anything could make him  _ not _ feel good at this point of no return.

She places her hand on the back of his thighs, spreads them wide and Dean blushes at the sudden feeling of being exposed but he doesn’t say anything, just watches her, curious of her next moves.

Her eyes glisten in the light as she pushes two of her fingers into her own mouth and sucks at them, making Dean moan because he could not  _ not _ imagine his dick instead of the digits. Her tongue swirls in the webbing of her fingers, and then she sucks them in only to let them out with a pop.

She places the slick wet fingers to his rim and paints a way further down, until she toys at his hole. “You ever been touched here?” 

Dean’s breathing picks up, he almost didn’t hear the question because all he hears is the thumping of his heart. 

“N-no.”

“Oh,” She smiles, “You’ll love it.” 

Well, Dean can’t imagine that he won’t love anything she does to him. 

“You gotta help me a bit, Dean,” She places her hands on the back of his knees and fucking folds his leg up. “Hold them up for me, yeah?” 

By now, Dean throws his shame out of the window and puts his hands around his thighs, clings to them as if his life depends on it. 

She smiles when she lowers herself down, and Dean cranes his neck to see better because, fuck, there’s no way he’s going to miss  _ that _ . 

When the tip of her tongue touches his rim, he almost lost it. And then she works her way down, places her hand on both his ass cheeks for leverage. She closes her eyes as she laps and sucks at his puckered hole. 

Dean bites down on his bottom lip, fucking tastes copper but swallows it down with all the sounds that wants to escape from his throat. 

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuckety fuck.  _

“Feels good?” She asks, looking up at him and all he can do is nod. 

She licks her way up from his hole to his balls, sucks them in one by one, swirls her tongue around them and  _ shit _ , he’s gonna come so fucking hard. She deliberately leaves out his leaking and twitching cock but right in this moment, Dean doesn’t even fucking care. 

“You taste so good, oh my god, can’t believe nobody ever wanted to do this to you,” She chuckles, slurping up the wetness that she spread around his balls and works her way down again. 

Dean’s cock is throbbing and leaking like a fucking faucet. 

“Fuck, baby, I-” He closes his eyes, even though he wants to watch but the pressure is too much and it feels too damn fucking perfect. 

“‘M coming,” He roars, and he doesn't even know if she can hear it, his ears are fucking pounding a rhytmic beat.

He lets go off his thighs, and she starts to stroke them again, up and down, watching him come down from an orgasm so powerful it made him see fucking gold stars dancing infront of his pupils.

“Good?” She asks, lowers herself down, licking at the spilled cum and sucks in his still half hard dick into her mouth. 

“Fuck, baby,” He breathes, his chest heaves. He feels like he’s been running a fucking marathon. “Fun-fucking-tastic.”

She sucks at his spent cock, pulling it out of her mouth with a lewd pop and he chuckles, his hands grab at her arms, pulls her up to him and kisses her. He tastes himself on her, sucking at her tongue, doesn’t even fucking mind it. 

“Never thought it could feel so damn good,” Dean says before he kisses the corner of her mouth, her cheeks, her chin. His hands wander down to her ass, spanking them before he grabs a handful, loves how they feel in his palm, a fucking perfect fit. 

“We can do that again,” She says and kisses his brows, his temple, his nose. “But first, it’s my turn.” 

Dean grins his cocky grin. Maybe, we do get what we deserve after all.


End file.
